You're Not Alone
by CaptainCrunch231511
Summary: Angelina Johnson reveals her true feelings for Harry in her Seventh year. Rated mature for some language and implied sexual content. Angelina / Harry / Hermione Oneshot contains some Weasley bashing


You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

She had watched Harry Potter for the better part of four years now. It had been easy to get little glimpses of Harry's true personality while he practiced and played quidditch. During practice she had to remind herself to focus on what she was doing and not Harry watching. When Harry played the game he showed all the characteristics that she found appealing in a man: power, determination, grace skill, daring, patience. Many nights she had dreamed that Harry would pursue her with the same determination that he chased the golden snitch. Of course like most boys Harry Potter was simply oblivious to the way she felt about him.

She hated that even people in their own house could think the worst of Harry. In her fourth year everybody was convinced that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Last year nobody believed that Harry didn't enter his name in the goblet of fire. Now almost everybody believed that he was just a lying little brat with delusions of grandeur.

This was her last year at Hogwarts and the last chance that she would have to capture his attention. Angelina Johnson had let her frustration get the best of her when Harry let Umbridge goad him into getting a week's worth of detentions. When it happened a second time, Angelina was livid. She had torn a strip off of Harry in the great hall. Angelina truly regretted that incident.

It was the eve of their first match and Angelina was reflecting on what she had had to do to be allowed to reform the Gryffindor quidditch team. After playing against Slytherin so often she knew better than anyone what to expect. She was in her dorm with Alicia and Katie making plans for the game and even preparing for the many different scenarios that could happen during the game and after it; just like a good captain should.

Angelina was ecstatic; Gryffindor had beaten the snakes despite the shaky play of their keeper. As always, her eyes swept the pitch for Harry. 'Oh Shit,' she muttered to herself. Harry, Fred and George were in a confrontation with that death eater wannabe ferret Malfoy. She jumped off of her broom and charged towards the situation. She couldn't help smirking as she ran towards the altercation.

"Alicia, Katie, plan 2C,"Angelina shouted in anguish. The girls must have heard her because they were able to grab Fred and George just as Angelina reached Harry. The three girls spun their teammates around and kissed them fiercely. Lavender Brown also joined in and was consoling Ron by snogging him.

At first there was silence and then a deafening roar came from every house but Slytherin. Harry had been shocked to find himself being kissed by Angelina. He was just about to pound Draco Malfoy into the pitch. He pushed the thoughts of Malfoy out of his head and began to respond eagerly to his captain's kiss.

Both Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang were pissed off that Harry was kissing Angelina Johnson and they sprinted for the school. Harry didn't see them, nor did he care. His attention was focused solely on kissing Angelina.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry and Angelina. "Excuse me Miss Johnson and Mr. Potter, this is hardly the place or the time to celebrate in this fashion. If you could take your celebration to somewhere more private, I would appreciate it."

Angelina and Harry broke apart reluctantly and blushed as they replied in unison, "Yes Professor."

"Miss Johnson, may I speak to you for a moment." Angelina withdrew her hand from Harry's waist and followed her head of house.

"Well done Angelina. I see that I made an excellent choice for Gryffindor's captain. I think that I will award 25 points to Gryffindor for avoiding an alteration with Slytherin, in a most creative manner."

"Thank you Professor," laughed Angelina. She took Harry's hand and led him into the school. She smugly walked past the toad.

Umbridge looked like Christmas had been cancelled. She had been ever so excited at the thought of banning Potter from quidditch and crushing him under heel one more time. She would have to report to Lucius that Draco had failed to perform to her satisfaction. Unfortunately she could not punish Potter for celebrating the winning of a quidditch match.

Angelina dragged Harry into the nearest broom closet. She proceeded to snog him with abandon. She smiled to herself; Harry Potter was a fast learner. An hour later the dishevelled couple and emerged from the broom closet and began to make their way to the Gryffindor common room. As they passed the prefects bathroom, Angelina and Harry heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying.

"Wait here for a minute Harry. I want to see who is in there," whispered Angelina. She went in to the bathroom and found Hermione Granger crying on the edge of the bath tub.

Angelina sat down and put her arm around the shy girl. Hermione leaned her head onto Angelina's shoulder. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing," Hermione sobbed.

"Cut the crap Hermione, you do realize who you're talking to don't you. Who taught you how to dance last year before the ball?"

"You did," Hermione continued to sob.

Now, who taught you how to snog in case Krum managed to get you under the mistletoe or into a broom closet?"

"You did," whimpered Hermione.

"Finally, who lets you look at her collection of Play Witch Magazines?"

"You," Hermione chocked out.

"That's right Hermione. Now what's going on?"

"It's just that I fancied Harry and now you're going out with him." Hermione started to cry again.

Angelina was shocked. She was certain that Hermione was falling for Ron. "I thought that you fancied Ron." Angelina tried to smile as she voiced her hope.

Hermione gave Angelina a scandalized look."Ewwwwwww! Why would I fancy someone who does nothing but put me down and fight with me? He even ruined my date with Viktor last year. Have you seen him eat? It's disgusting."

"That's how prepubescent boys show that they like you," grinned Angelina.

"That's exactly my point. He has got to be the most immature 15 year old that I have ever met."

Angelina smirked at Hermione, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had feelings for Harry. But there is an easy solution, we could share him."

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. She hadn't figured that Angelina would suggest sharing Harry. "It's not that I don't like you Angelina; I just don't know how a relationship like that would work. It was fine learning how to kiss with another girl, but I like boys."

Angelina faked a hurt look and then smiled brightly. "I agree Hermione; we will only kiss Harry and not each other. I will be his public girlfriend and you can be his private one. Late in the year I'll break up with Harry and then you and I will switch roles."

Hermione smiled up at Angelina and said "Deal. The only problem is that we need to convince Harry that I'm actually a girl. The stupid prat probably thinks that I'm like a sister to him."

Angelina laughed, "Don't worry about that Hermione, we'll make sure that he comes to his senses."

The two girls got up and went outside. They both hugged harry while Angelina also placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The three made their way up to the party.

In another bathroom Cho and Ginny hugged each other as they cried. Together they made a plan to break up Harry and Angelina. After that, it was every girl for herself.

The next few weeks had been like heaven for Harry. His hands had memorized every curve of her amazing body. He had experimented with a variety of kisses and bites until he memorized the ones that drove Angelina wild. Angelina had provided many incentives that helped Harry to behave in Umbridge's class. She had taken to ambushing Harry and dragging him into broom closets at random.

Harry was the model boyfriend. Every time she pointed out how pretty she thought Hermione was. Harry would disagree and say how he thought that Angelina was prettier. Harry was bound and determined to not notice the beautiful woman that Hermione was becoming. Angelina was just as determined to share him with her friend.

It was time for desperate measures. Angelina found Harry in the library, passed him a note, and had him follow her down a hallway past their favourite broom closet. Harry found that he loved to follow Angelina. On more than one occasion he had walked straight into a wall while watching her walk. When he arrived at the broom closet, Harry discretely looked around to make sure that no one was watching and went inside.

Immediately a pair of hands pushed him roughly against a wall. A pair of lips crashed onto his. Harry nipped at her bottom lip and deepened their kiss. He then began to attack her neck the way Angelina loved him to. His hand began to drift down to her arse just as the voice moaned "Oh Harry!" Harry paused for a brief moment, the voice didn't sound like Angelina. He was stopped from thinking by a toe curling kiss. His hand made contact with what he thought was Angelina's arse. His brain engaged briefly 'this didn't feel like Angelina's arse.' His hand left the girl's backside like it had been burned. He moved his hand to the girl's hair. It felt "bushy," Harry pulled away and asked hesitantly, "Hermione?"

"Yes," she replied.

Harry lit his wand and took a step back from her. Hermione's face was flushed and her lips were red and swollen. Her neck had a couple of love bites. "What the …"

Hermione put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Less talk, more snogging," she whispered. She then began to kiss Harry again.

Sweet Merlin, Hermione is good at this. Harry thought. It was hard to think about anything after the blood rushed south. Harry pushed Hermione away. "Please Hermione, we can't do this. I'm going out with Angelina. I don't want to do anything to hurt her.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Angelina. Instead of being mad at Harry she smiled. "I'm glad to see that you've been enjoying your reward for this week."

Harry's mouth hung open. He tried to move it a couple of times, but no sound came out. Both girls laughed at him. Angelina looked to Hermione and she began to explain, "Remember the day that you and Angelina got together." Harry could only nod his head. "I was in the bathroom crying because I realized that you would never see me the same way that you look at her. After I told Angelina that I fancied you, she suggested that we share you."

Harry just continued to stare at the girls with a confused look on his face. Angelina continued with the explanation, "You have to understand that Hermione and I have been friends for a long time now. We even went to the same primary school. I used to protect her from the school yard bullies. When we were little, we used to share everything. When we got to Hogwarts we just kept on sharing." Angelina kissed Harry passionately.

"Harry, did you enjoy snogging Hermione even after you knew for sure that it wasn't me?" Harry nodded his head. Then don't worry about it. You two can meet me in the room of requirement to talk about this later. By my watch you have 15 minutes left to enjoy your reward." Angelina turned and walked from the broom closet.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and stared into his green eyes. She could feel him rubbing against her stomach. "Now where we," she giggled. Harry extinguished his wand and began to kiss Hermione again. He let his hands explore her body as he kissed every piece of exposed skin that he could reach.

Harry and Hermione made their way from the broom closet to the room of requirement. The room had transformed itself into a cozy little room with a small sofa, a fire place and a pair of bookshelves. There was a small table with 3 unopened bottles of butter beer. Angelina was curled up on one end of the couch reading her transfiguration textbook.

Harry sat down on the couch beside Angelina and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Hey," Hermione protested, "When the three of us are alone if you kiss Angelina then you have to kiss me too." Harry grinned and kissed Hermione exactly the same way that he had kissed Angelina.

Angelina looked at Harry and Hermione and started to laugh. "I hope nobody saw the two of you on the way up here. You should see your necks." Angelina pulled a mirror out of her bag and showed them what was so funny. Both Harry and Hermione's necks were covered in love bites and hickeys. The three of them laughed for a long time.

"What's the matter Angelina are you jealous that you didn't get yours today?" chuckled Harry.

"Of course I am Harry. I leave you alone in a broom closet for half an hour and her neck is covered with love bites." Harry smiled and attacked Angelina's neck. When he was finished Hermione looked at him impatiently and pointed to her neck. Harry then gave Hermione the same treatment.

The girls explained their rules to Harry who was still having trouble believing his good fortune. He frowned a bit at the part where they told him that under no circumstance would he see Hermione and Angelina kiss, let alone do anything else to each other.

Harry, Angelina and Hermione spent the rest of their time cuddling and snogging. Before the trio left the room of requirement they healed all the love bites on Hermione's neck.

When Hermione reached her dorm room she found that Ginny Weasley was waiting for her. "Where have you been Hermione? I really need to talk to you," Ginny asked in an anxious voice.

"I was studying with Angelina and Harry," fibbed Hermione. Ginny would go ballistic if she knew that Hermione was now secretly dating Harry.

"How can you even stand to be around them, they're always snogging."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile, "Actually it's Ron and Lavender who are always snogging. Angelina and Harry are taking their studies very seriously. They save the snogging until after their done their work."

Ginny's face had begun to redden as she listened to her best friend support Harry's relationship. "I think that Angelina's too old for him. How can you be okay with their relationship when it's obvious that the bitch is just using him?" scolded Ginny. Gathering steam like an old locomotive about to climb a large hill, Ginny continued her rant. "Harry is mine; he just doesn't know it yet. The-Boy-who-Lived belongs with me and I'll be damned if some seventh year slag is going to take him away from me."

Hermione was getting pissed off with the youngest Weasley's attitude. "I'm sorry Gin, but I think that you're ignoring a few things. The first is that you already have a boyfriend. Second you've never actually had a conversation with Harry without others being present. Finally, Angelina is making Harry happier than he's ever been and he is going to hate you if you fuck it up."

Ginny left the room in a huff and mentioned something about writing her mum for some love potions for Harry.

Hermione scurried up to Angelina's dorm and knocked on the door. "Angie I need to talk to you, it's urgent." She looked around the room for Angelina's room mates who were still downstairs studying.

"What's got you so upset Hermione?" asked Angelina in a concerned voice.

"I just spent the last 20 minutes listening to Ginny Weasley telling me how she belonged with our Harry. I think she's in her room right now about to owl her mum for love potions."

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Hermione relax, there is nothing Ginny can do to steal Harry from us. I would have been more worried if in the prefects' bathroom you had told me that you wanted Harry for yourself and weren't willing to share. "

Hermione looked at Angelina in disbelief. "She's going to use a love potion to break us up. What do you mean that I'm a bigger threat than Ginny? I'm just a know it all who has a very good friend."

Angelina answered Hermione in an exasperated tone. "It's impossible to manufacture love Hermione and love potions have antidotes. As for you, you're a beautiful woman and his best friend. If Harry didn't realize it soon all you would have had to do was attack him in a broom closet and he would have been putty in your hands."

Hermione began to visibly relax. "Sorry Angelina, It's just that I don't want to lose him.

"You have to realize that we're dating Harry Potter, Hermione. We are always going to have to fight off other witches. Harry would never willingly hurt us, but that won't stop others from trying to break us up."

Hermione hugged Angelina and hurried off to her own rook to go to bed. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of snogging Harry in another broom closet.

Angelina, Harry and Hermione continued on with their relationship. Harry was up at 5:00 finishing homework. Keeping two witches happy at the same time was a full time job. The pressure increased when you added quidditch, OWLS, and Umbridge.

His temper was dangerously near the surface. Ginny and Cho were always flirting with him. Ron was bragging about how once he was done with Lavender that he was going to let Hermione have him. The inevitable explosion came during the last meeting of the D.A. before Christmas break. Cho had already tried to drag Harry under the mistletoe and now Ginny was doing the same thing. Ron had tried to force Hermione to give him a Christmas kiss. Harry wasn't sure whether it was Hermione's knee to Ron's groin or Angelina's tripping jinx but Ron was rolling on the floor in pain. Lavender shot Hermione a death glare.

"Oi will you two hags just leave me the hell alone. You prance around the school dressed like a couple of cheap whores. When will you get it through your heads that I have a girlfriend and I'm not going to break up with her any time soon."

Ron's face turned scarlet. "Who the hell do you think you are Potter? Why are you having a go at my sister like that?" Ron regretted his outburst almost as soon as he said it. Harry turned on him and told Ron off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get it through your thick head that Hermione doesn't fancy you. Why Lavender does I don't know. I'm willing to pay for a mind healer to find out. As for your sister what the hell would you call a girl who shows off her knickers on a regular basis?" Harry stormed out of the room of requirement followed by Angelina and Hermione.

Fred and George rounded on their younger siblings. "I can't believe that the two of you are actually Weasleys," scolded Fred.

"Mum brought us up better than that. What happened to you two? Ron when a girl doesn't want you to kiss her you can't force her," reprimanded George.

"Harry's right Gin, you do look like a whore. Your skirt is so short that you might as well not be wearing one at all." Fred continued to lecture Ron and Ginny, "If I were the two of you I would be hightailing it up to the common room and apologize to Harry and Hermione. They may forgive you."

George glared at them, "We won't be quite as nice."

Ron and Ginny were confronted by Lavender and Michael. They were told to stop flirting with others or their relationships were over. Cho left with Ron and Ginny cursing Harry and Hermione.

Harry was dragged into a broom closet by Hermione and Angelina. They showed harry how happy they were that he had stood up for them. Ron and Ginny did apologize for their behaviour when they reached the common room. Hermione didn't trust them.

That night Harry had hid dream about Arthur Weasley being attacked by a snake. The row that he had had with Ron and Ginny was forgotten as the Weasley children and Harry were sent to Grimmauld Place. After the group had gotten back from St. Mungo's and visiting Mr. Weasley. He locked himself in a bedroom far away from the snoring of his best friend.

A concerned Sirius came to check on Harry and told the Weasley's to leave him alone for a while. His intuition told him that there was more bothering Harry than the situation with Arthur Weasley.

"What's the matter pup?" asked his concerned Godfather.

"I think that Voldemort might have possessed me last night. Mad-Eye seems to think that anyways."

"Harry is there blank spots in your memory? Do you find yourself somewhere and not realize how you got there?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then you weren't ever possessed by Voldemort. Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

Harry grinned at his Godfather. "I could use some advice on girls."

"Really, from what Fred and George have told me you're doing fine in that department. I hear that you're dating Angelina Johnson. Although, I thought you would go for the brainy type like your dad."

Harry smiled at Sirius. "Angelina is smart and pretty. The problem is that I'm dating two witches at the same time."

Sirius patted him on the back and said, "That's my boy. Do they know about each other?"

"To tell you the truth it was their idea that I date both of them. Angelina I'm dating publicly and privately I'm dating Hermione."

Sirius got down on his knees in front of Harry and began to chant "I'm not worthy."

Harry gave Sirius a mournful look and continued with his story. The girls want to switch roles towards the end of the year. I want to people to know that Hermione is just as much my girlfriend as Angelina is. I get so jealous when other guys stare at her; it's even worse when they hit on her."

"This may be one of the few serious things that you hear me say Harry," began Sirius. "If you want to publicly acknowledge both witches as your girlfriends because you're jealous of other guys paying attention to Hermione, then it's going to blow up in your face. If you want to acknowledge both girls because you love them, then that's another story."

"Thanks Sirius, I really appreciate the advice."

They were interrupted by the door opening and Hermione rushing into Harry's arms. She hugged him tightly. It was only then that she noticed Sirius was in the room and that both Ron and Ginny had followed her. She reluctantly untangled herself from Harry. "Sorry Sirius; I didn't realize that you were here."

Sirius looked at the door and noticed the two red faced Weasley's staring into the room. He pointed his wand at the door. It closed itself and locked with a click. He then cast an imperturbable charm on the door. "It's alright Hermione; Harry was just talking to me about your unique relationship."

Harry pulled her into another hug and then kissed her tenderly. It felt good to be able to kiss Hermione again. "I was telling Sirius that I wanted to let the world know that I'm dating both you and Angelina. His advice was to not do it if I was just jealous of other guy's flirting with you."

"Just how do you feel about me Harry? Am I just a pair of lips to kiss and a tight arse to grope?"

An embarrassed Sirius made to leave the room, but Harry stopped him. Harry thought to himself that he was through hiding his feelings for both girls. He knew in his heart that he loved them. Green eyes stared into brown as he looked at Hermione. Hermione, you're not just another girl. You're the prettiest witch of our age and I love you. I love Angelina just as much as I Love you."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione responded. She kissed Harry passionately. "I love you too."

This time Sirius did slip out of the room with a large smile on his face. He locked the door again so that the young couple could enjoy some alone time.

Harry and Hermione continued to kiss and grope each other. Hermione was straddling Harry as he lay on the bed. She helped him to pull his shirt over his head. Then Hermione pulled her own jumper over her head and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Harry's hands were on her hips as Hermione ground herself into him. His eyes were fixed on Hermione's perfect breasts. "You can touch them if you like Harry." She removed Harry's hands from her arse and lifted them to her breasts. She guided Harry's hands as they explored her naked chest for the first time.

Hermione lowered her mouth to Harry's and kissed him passionately. Harry rolled Hermione onto her back and continued to kiss her. He used his mouth to kiss, suck, lick and nibble at Hermione's breast as she let Harry know what was pleasing to her. Harry began to move his hand to the button of Hermione's jeans. Hermione stopped him with a squeeze of his hand and a shake of her head.

Harry once again turned his attention to kissing her. After thirty minutes Hermione and Harry sat up to discuss the new developments in their relationship.

Hermione smiled at Harry as she put her bra and jumper back on. "I hope you enjoyed your reward for telling me your feelings. Angelina and I discussed what would happen if you took the initiative to tell us that you loved us. I wish that she was here too. She wanted to come but Dumbledore wouldn't tell her where you were. Angelina went ballistic until I told her that I knew. I told her we would send her an owl as soon as possible.

Both Harry and Hermione had expected another confrontation with the youngest Weasleys. It didn't happen. Harry spent most of his time studying in the library with Hermione or talking with Sirius. While Harry and Hermione weren't ashamed of their relationship they had decided not to advertise it until they could talk things over with Angelina.

On the day that everybody returned to Hogwarts, Sirius gave Harry the two-way mirrors and instructed Harry to call him if he needed to talk.

Hermione managed to secure a cabin for the three of them. Angelina cast locking and silencing spells on the door. Harry and Angelina got thoroughly reintroduced to each other. Hermione didn't mind as she had had Harry to herself for almost two weeks. Angelina was reluctant to go public with the three way relationship for the time being.

Valentine's Day had come and Angelina and Harry were headed out the main doors escorted by Hermione. She had agreed to stay behind and have her Harry time later. They got to the door and said goodbye. Hermione turned around with a downcast look on her face. Harry had thought that he had seen a tear in her eye before she turned away. Angelina gave harry a meaningful look and nodded her head.

"Hermione, why don't you come with us?" called Harry before she could disappear up the marble staircase.

Hermione turned around and ran towards the couple. She hugged Angelina tightly and then hugged Harry. Harry surprised her by kissing her passionately. After the kiss Hermione looked questioningly at Angelina. She just smiled as Harry put an arm around each of his witches and walked off to the village of Hogsmeade. They left a crowd of speechless students in their wake.

Cho, Ginny and Ron had witnessed this and all three were scarlet in the face. Lavender Brown and Michael Corner were disgusted by their dates and left for the village together. Ron suggested that he should take Cho to Hogsmeade in order to make Harry and Hermione jealous. Cho told Ron that she would rather snog a troll. Cho and Ginny ran off to cry in the bathroom. Ron went to see if lunch was ready.

Things for the Gryffindor trio seemed to be going well. Strangely enough most people seemed to be alright with Harry dating both girls. Of course Malfoy didn't approve, but then he didn't really approve of Harry and Hermione breathing either. Cho, Ginny and Ron had to be thrown out of the D.A. because of their disruptive behaviour.

Harry had kept in constant contact with Sirius by way of the two-way mirror. For Harry it was almost like having a big brother to go to with his problems.

It was at the beginning of May that Umbridge found out about the D.A., Harry was captured and confronted by Umbridge, Fudge, and Percy Weasley. The surprise informant was Ron Weasley. Thanks to quick action by Dora Tonks, Ron was unable to inform any further on his friends.

That night Professor McGonagall had to remove Ron from the Gryffindor tower for his own safety. Poor Ron couldn't get through any of his classes without being pranked or having his work sabotaged. When professors confronted the students about who was responsible for terrorizing Ron everybody claimed credit. With one that one selfish act, Ron Weasley had achieved the one thing that nobody had been able to do in a thousand years – house unity.

Angelina, Harry and Hermione began to focus on their final exams after Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. Cormac Mclaggen had been spectacular in goal for the lions.

During the History of Magic OWL Harry had a vision of his Godfather being tortured by death eaters. Rather than panic, Harry raced up to his room in the Gryffindor dorms and called Sirius. Seeing Sirius in his own home as he treated an injured Buckbeak eased Harry's worried. He informed Professor Snape about his vision. The potions master informed Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix.

Harry wasn't sure what had happened at the Ministry of Magic. In fact all that he knew was that Dumbledore was back and Umbridge was gone. It was Angelina and Hermione who convinced Harry that he needed to confront Dumbledore about why Voldemort had tried to lure Harry to the Hall of prophecy.

After Harry told his witches about the prophecy they stormed Dumbledore's office. "Alright you manipulative old bastard, why didn't you give Harry this information sooner?" began Angelina.

Hermione and Angelina began to destroy Dumbledore's possessions. "What the fuck else have you kept from him you lying son of a bitch?" shouted an irate Hermione.

Albus found out that hell hath no fury like two witches protecting their man. He had nightmares about that encounter for the remainder of his life. As a result, the order hunted for horcruxes and Sirius was given his trial.

On the train ride home Ron and Ginny Weasley burst into the compartment that Harry was sharing with Hermione and Angelina. They found Hermione naked from the waist down straddling Harry.

Angelina hexed Ginny before she could cast a spell on Hermione. Ron ran from the cabin and straight into the cabin that Malfoy shared with his goons. It was in Malfoy's cabin that Ron discovered his true sexual orientation.

At the ministry of Magic Amelia Bones had taken the post of Minister after Fudge resigned in disgrace. She effectively led the ministry in capturing all of the dark lord's supporters. With the aid of the goblins she had Voldemort captured and beheaded. The Goblins also helped Harry to remove the horcrux attached to his soul without him having to face Voldemort at all.

The prophecy was proven to be false. Dumbledore was forced to resign from all of his different posts. Amelia Bones stepped into the spotlight as the true leader of the light.

Angelina returned to Hogwarts as a flying instructor until Harry and Hermione had finished school. The trio was married in a small private ceremony and lived out their days away from the scrutiny of the wizarding world.


End file.
